Gundam Alpha
by RazielHyaku
Summary: This story begins about 50 years after the Gundam Wing series, therefore its in the AC timeline.
1. Default Chapter Title

Running quickly toward the mobile suit hangar, Raz thought about what he had just seen. "Why? Why is she doing this?", he wondered plaintively to himself. If Raz had waited a little longer, he would have seen Lilly sink her teeth into her dancing partner's neck instead of what he presumed was going to be a kiss. Raz made it into the chain-link fence enclosed section of the compound, making his way toward Hangar 2-B, the one containing his gundam, a newly rebuilt DeathScythe Hell. Wiping tears from his eyes, he entered the building, pausing right in front of the gundam. He admired the job the crew had done on it. When he had found it, one of the wings was missing, the boosters were malfunctioning, and the beamscythe was nowhere to be found. The suit he saw before him looked just like the one in the old pictures back from the year A.C. 195, just like the one Duo Maxwell used to pilot. "Wow", he exclaimed. "I never thought I'd see it like this." He noted the beamscythe as well. "Amazing what they can recreate. Damn...."   
Raz stepped toward the gundam, looking for a way to get up to the hatch. He didn't have to look, as the gundam kneeled down automatically and placed its left hand on the floor, allowing him to climb up and be lifted to the hatch. "I think its time for a test-run" Raz laughed to himself.   
Lilly knew it was Raz that she saw running away, toward the hangar area. She knew that he had seen her dancing with that Lieutenant and felt that it was time to come clean with him and tell him what was really going on.   
"I hope he's not going off to do something stupid again" she muttered. Her concern for him surprised her, as she had never worried over someone as much, nor loved someone even. "Knowing him, he probably won't believe what I have to say, but I've got to try." She ran at a superhuman pace, the remains of her meal still dripping from her lower lip, as she'd immediately ran after Raz, upon finishing her kill. She noted the fact that she hadn't stopped to clean herself off and remembered to bring that up to Raz when she told him everything. "He'd better appreciate this, dammit." Arriving at the chain link fence entrance, she noticed a light coming from Hangar 2-B. "He's gotta be in there" she assumed and ran over to the open entryway. She got there in time to see Raz settling into the cockpit of a large, black and gold mobile suit.   
"Raz!!!! What are you doing up there??!" she yelled to him, worried sick that he was going to get himself killed. "What do you care?!?!" he angrily shouted down to her. "Did you care when you were with your little friend?!" Lilly was so hurt by this, that she couldn't form a response. She tried to get out: "But....but I...."   
Raz looked down at her angrily. "I thought not" he said matter-of-factly before closing the hatch. All Lilly could do was step back as DeathScythe stood up and began to walk out of the hangar. After watching the gundam walk to the middle of the row of hangars and seeing it open its wings and start its boosters as if to fly, Lilly tried shouting:"Raz, I........". But, her words fell on deaf ears as the gundam flew away and into the sky. "I.....I love you." A wave of sadness hitting her, Lilly collapsed on the ground, feeling more alone than ever, and began to sob.   
"I won't go on living like a coward", Raz whispered to himself. Odd, he thought, that the cockpit felt so comfortable. The controls came easy to him, as he flew over the base and toward the desert, banking and twisting in the air, thrilled that he actually hadn't wrecked the gundam yet. "I've never adapted this quickly before. Weird." As he flew, Raz thought back to when this all started, when all the confusion began. This is where our story truly begins.   



	2. Default Chapter Title

"Where the hell is my coverfire?", Sandman roared over the intercom, amid the sounds of cannon recoil and shell fire. "Trinity, get your fat ass over here and cover me!"  
Sandman never resorted to insults unless he was really pissed off with someone and Trinity seemed to be the target of his abuse presently. Trinity moved to Sandman's position in her mobile suit, Ivy, and fired her vulcan cannons at the oncoming horde. "Don't bitch at me!! You know I hate that!!" she yelled to Sandman as his gundam, Nightmare, slowly rose from its kneeling position and began firing with its huge beam cannon. "We're gonna have to back off a little until Angel and Raz arrive!", Sandman yelled as he backed Nightmare up, returning fire on two assault suits to his left. "Fine. Whatever. Why do we need them anyway?!", Trinity asked, as she felt confident that she alone could do it. She was mostly thinking of her rendezvous later with her lover, whom she had been seeing behind Raz's back. Suddenly, another gundam and an RGM unit showed up alongside Ivy and Nightmare. This was Angel, in her gundam, NightDweller, and Raz, in a modified RGM suit. "So, honey, wrecked your gundam again, huh?", Trinity asked Raz over the intercom. "Yes.", Raz replied curtly. "Not my fault the damn vernier boosters weren't functioning properly." Other than Raz's habit of wrecking gundams, he and his sister, Angel, were consumate professionals when it came to the battlefield. Also, the bond between them was so strong, that they could tell what the other was thinking. "C'mon, bro, quit the chatter and let's go kick some ass!!!!", Angel yelled happily over the intercom. "Forget the bitch and let's go!" Trinity winced at that comment, as she knew all too well that Angel hated her, but for good reason.  
  
The enemy forces were down to five mobile suits and one gundam leading them. All of Sandman's squadron had either been destroyed or had escaped. He was down to himself, Raz and Angel, and Trinity. "Damn", Sandman thought to himself. "If only Slim and G were here." The other two pilots were both injured from a previous battle, their gundams damaged badly and in need of serious repair. Sandman remembered Slim's last words to him before he headed out. "Do me a favor and bust a cap on the leader, man." Don't kill 'im, that's my prize......but just send 'im a message." Catching sight of the leader, a light blue gundam, Sandman laughed dryly. "Anytime, bro, anytime" he muttered as he launched a mortar round from his left leg gun into the center of the blue gundam, not destroying it, but rendering it useless. The gundam, a hole where its central computer had been, fell to the ground, the pilot jumping out and running to shelter past the dune line. Seeing their leader fallen, the other mobile suits boosted away, but only after Angel got a good shot on one and blew its arm off. "Damn. I never get to have any fun", Angel whined. "Don't worry, sis. We'll get our chance next time....", Raz spoke softly. "When you've got your gundam all fixed up, bro?", Angel asked excitedly. "Yeah." Raz replied. "Then we'll do some serious demolition." "Ok.", Angel answered, seeming satisfied by her brother's answer. The group made their way back to the base, where Trinity immediately disappeared to go see her "friend", leaving Raz confused as to what was going on. Jumping out of the RGM and landing next to Angel, he asked her: "Why has Trinity been leaving like that everytime?" Angel looked at her brother quietly. She knew why, but was afraid of hurting him, as she cared for him very much. "Are you sure you want to know?, she questioned. "I should say so.", he replied. "C'mon then", she said, jogging off to where she saw Trinity leave to, Raz following close behind. Their search led them to the barracks on Floor Three of the base.   
  
Walking up towards door C-2, Raz and Angel could hear moaning noises coming from inside. Raz didn't need to ask. He'd had a feeling for the past few weeks, but this just confirmed it. Angel stepped aside, allowing Raz room to get a running start toward the door, as he slammed into it, bursting into the room. Trinity quickly covered herself up as Raz recognized her partner as a new rookie pilot that had just transferred in. Having only heard the crash and covering herself up, Trinity had no idea who was in the room. As she turned to look, she started to yell: "Who the hell do you...........", but stopped when she saw Raz standing there, his normally calm demeanor now a look of hatred. "You....", he muttered. "How dare you.......". Trinity looked at him in shock. "I'm so sorry, baby." She started to get up and walk towards him. "You know I love you..........really." She stepped to within inches of him, her lover still in shock, lying in bed. Raz looked her in the eye, and grabbed her wrist as she opened her hand to touch his face. "We're through.", he muttered, trying to regain composure. "But.....baby....we....", Trinity was stammering. "We.............what?", he replied coolly. "There is no 'we' anymore." You killed that.", he said as he twisted her wrist around, forcing her to turn around and face the bed. "Now lay down like the whore you are." Raz pushed Trinity onto the bed and walked out of the room. Angel watched Raz walk by and ran to catch up to him. When they were about half-way down the dark corridor, Raz broke down, leaning on his sister as if he couldn't walk. "I'm so sorry, bro." was all she could say as she hugged him tightly and consoled him. His sobbing drowned out any other sound she had heard, as she walked him back to his room on the Fourth Floor of the barracks.   



End file.
